


Miasto, masa, maszyna

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, non-canon, porno polonistyczne, wymachiwanie nawiązaniami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porno polońystyczne<br/>porno polońystyczne<br/>porno polońystyczne</p><p>Rzecz inspirowana BN-ką i w ogóle crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasto, masa, maszyna

Woda w prymusie powoli zaczynała się gotować.

ferment  
jąka się Zerrikanka-ka-ka-  
kawa

– Pan teraz recytuje – aspirant Czyżycki obrócił się niespokojnie do jednego z aresztantów – czy został uderzony w głowę?  
– Oczywiście, że recytuje! – zagrzmiał za jego plecami głos komendanta. Komendant Vernon Roche wyszedł właśnie ze swojego biura. – Nie czytaliście afiszów, Czyżycki? Sztuka na ulicy, w tramwaju i restauracji. W areszcie widać też.  
Czyżycki na sztuce się nie wyznawał, co dopiero na sztuce nowoczesnej. Fakt faktem, że tego dnia na komisariacie przy ulicy Mariborskiej było barwnie i całkiem wesoło. Na Starym Rynku, jak słyszał i przestukał na maszynie, przed godziną działo się jeszcze weselej.  
– Uszanowanie, panie Lettenhove – komendant skinął głową poecie od kawy. – Widzę, że już się pan ubrał?  
Pan Lettenhove splótł dumnie ręce na piersi. Czy raczej żabocie, miał bowiem na sobie staromodną, bufiastą i koronkową koszulę. Do tego zaś niebieskie kalesony.  
– Nie ubrałem się – oświadczył – ponieważ nie byłem rozebrany.  
– A spodnie, ciekawość, gdzie?  
– Spodnie oddałem już w areszcie koledze Yeśennemu. W waszych celach jest zimno, a to właśnie kolega wystąpił nago, ponieważ grał na pianinie.  
– A kolega Yeśenny to…?  
– Ja – z kąta wystąpił chudy, pomalowany w listki elf, podciągając nieco za luźne portki. O, tego aspirant Czyżycki nawet kojarzył. Też poeta, do tego muzyk. Podobno zdolny, tylko szurnięty.  
– I nie o zimno chodziło – dowodził tymczasem Yeśenny. – Tylko o postulat. Postulowałem wolną sztukę, wolną wynalazczość i wolną pornografię, w celi postulować już nie mogę, ponieważ okoliczności techniczne nie dozwalają. Zwinąłem więc kram.  
Komendant nie wyglądał za zainteresowanego teorią sztuki. Obrócił się do Czyżyckiego, zamachał karcąco zadrukowaną kartką.  
– Czyżycki – zapytał – co wy mi tu za brednie przekazujecie?  
Aspirant wstał, przyjął postawę zasadniczą.  
– Zeznania sprawców, panie komendancie!  
– Sprawców – powtórzył Roche. – A słyszeliście, by ktokolwiek w Wyzimie nazywał się „Mistsz Jaskjer”?  
– Imię jest rzeczą względną – wyjaśnił zza kratek Lettenhove. – A słyszał pan, Roche, by kogoś od chrztu nazywano komendantem?  
Koledzy go poparli.  
– Słowa na wolności!  
– Prawo do pseudonimu obowiązkiem obywatela!  
– GA-GA!  
– Spokój! – huknął komendant. Zwrócił się znów do aspiranta: – A wy, Czyżycki, jeśli już się bawicie w postulaty… czego sobie, cholera, nie życzę w godzinach urzędowania… róbcie to chociaż ortograficznie. Oczy bolą od patrzenia.  
– Kiedy ja, panie komendancie, zgodnie z dyktandem aresztantów…  
– Ortografia to przeżytek – wtrącił sumiennie jakiś głos z celi. – Na pochylenie jej!  
– Który z panów to Iorweth Isengrimowicz? – zapytał Roche. Yeśenny podniósł jedną rękę i jedną bosą nogę. Komendant zaaprobował rękę skinieniem. Nogę zignorował.  
– Wspaniale. Czyżycki, wypuścić Isengrimowicza i Lettenhove’a. Właśnie odebrałem telefon, jest za nich kaucja.  
– Od księżnej Anny? – zapytał z nadzieją Lettenhove.  
– Od podpułkownika Rivskiego.  
Koledzy pożegnali wyzwolonych klaskaniem, machaniem i nuconym murmurando Marszem Oesterloena. Wyzwoleni przedefilowali dumnie – i tyłem – przez komisariat. W drzwiach zasalutowali jednocześnie.  
– Bywajcie, koledzy! – zawołał Lettenhove.  
– Va faill! – poparł go śpiewnie Yeśenny Isengrimowicz. – Do zobaczenia pojutrze! I pamiętajcie…  
Tutaj całe towarzystwo ryknęło chórem, aż lampa zadrżała, tynk się osypał, a Czyżycki nie trafił kawą do szklanki.  
– GA-GA!

*

Roche wolałby, aby to księżna zaszczyciła komisariat zamiast Rivskiego; co prawda należała do tego awangardowego jarmarku osobliwości, ale co tu kryć, ze swoimi krótkimi spódnicami i szminkowanymi ustami była osobliwością wielce dekoracyjną. Podpułkownik zaś, choć ani dekoracyjny, ani awangardowy, normalny też raczej nie był. W opinii Roche’a należał po prostu do menażerii innego sortu. Tego bardziej zakurzonego.  
Podpułkownika Geralta Rivskiego, niegdyś przedstawiciela wymierającego razem z bronią białą cechu wiedźminów, otaczał w Wyzimie nimb bohatera wojennego. Romantycznej legendy z białym włosem, blizną na pół twarzy (ciętą, nie postrzałową!) i szeregiem zasług na froncie oraz w alkowie. Jak było z alkową, komendant nie wnikał. Jak było z frontem, wiedział, nie negował, a zapomnieć też nie miał jak – albowiem Rivski ciałem i duchem był jeszcze w okopach. Słynął z tego, że znał tylko dwa stroje, mundur codzienny i galowy. Nudził się w mieście. Strzelał się z różnymi adwersarzami. Wojnę wspominał często, rozwlekle i melancholijnie. Także i teraz, gdy stali z Roche’em na klatce schodowej i gawędzili, czekając, aż się panowie poeci ubiorą (zakurzony czy nie, był jednak pułkownik człowiekiem przewidującym – oprócz swojej szacownej osoby i automobilu dostarczył na posterunek zapasowe garnitury).  
– Czasami zastanawiam się – westchnął – czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby w końcu zostali komunistami. Może przestałyby im przychodzić do głowy durne pomysły.  
– A my wiedzielibyśmy w końcu, co z takimi robić – mruknął Roche. Komunistów wystarczyło bić, z kolei artystów musiał raz aresztować, raz chronić, najczęściej obie rzeczy naraz – a i tak później w prasie dostawało się policji. Kronikę kulturalną od jakiegoś czasu już całkiem pomijał, ileż można się irytować.  
– Yeśenny – zwrócił się teraz do elfa. – Przecież pan jesteś Starszym Ludem. Nie ciągnęło pana nigdy do Kraju Ras? Łatwiejszą miałbym pracę.  
– A swoją drogą – Rivski spojrzał podejrzliwie – w jakich okolicznościach postradaliście ubranie? Julek?  
– Nie w naszych – zastrzegł Roche.  
– Iorweth wystąpił nago, więc nie jest stratny – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Lettenhove. – Ja straciłem marynarkę w czasie gorącego odzewu publiczności, wtedy właśnie, gdy ogłosiłem, że wartość kobiety zawiera się w jej pośladkach. – Zapiął spodnie, z lubością obciągnął na sobie świeże ubranie. – Ha, to się Chireadan ucieszy! Jeszcze nie skończyłem spłacać starej marynarki, a już muszę zamawiać u niego następną. I niech ktoś teraz powie, że futuryzm nie karmi i nie odziewa!  
– Jeśli chodzi o Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Wielorasowych – wrócił do poprzedniego wątku Yeśenny – to uważam, że jest to wielki eksperyment polityczny. Unikatowy.  
Roche sumiennie zanotował w pamięci tę uwagę.

*

Radio w gabinecie Roche’a powitało go wizgiem tramwaju. Znowu się popsuło, stary magiczny szmelc, i zaczęło łapać fale wprost z ulicy.  
Komendant chwycił za pokrętło, pomajstrował przy nim chwilę, mamrocząc klątwy i życzenia zakupu nowoczesnego, elektrycznego sprzętu. Po chwili radio rozdarło się chrapliwą czkawką krasnoludzkiej trąbki. Roche je wyłączył; kontaktów ze współczesnymi artystami miał na dzisiaj serdecznie dość.  
Zamiast tego podszedł do okna, wyjrzał na szarzejące już podwórze, trzepak i radiowóz. Pomacał wokół siebie. Papierosy – były na parapecie. Dzisiejszy „Kurier Wyzimski” – był na parapecie jeszcze po południu.  
– Czyżycki! Znowu podbieracie mi gazety!?  
Aspirant stanął w progu z miną winowajcy.  
– Melduję, że pożyczyłem aresztantom, panie komendancie.  
– To im odbierzcie.  
– Tylko… tego… Oni ją tak jakby podarli. Panie komendancie.  
Zapadło krótkie milczenie. Roche odetchnął, przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.  
– Nie mówcie. Sam zgadnę. W ramach protestu czy postulowania wolności? Wolności prasy, powiedzmy?  
– Nie, oni ją… hm… wrzucili do kapelusza jednemu z nich. I chyba… no, brzmi trochę tak, jakby układali z tego wiersze.  
– Czyżycki.  
– Słucham, panie komendancie.  
– Lećcie do kiosku po nową gazetę – zaordynował Roche, odpalając papierosa i odwracając się z nim ku oknu. Stał tak jeszcze długą chwilę po wyjściu aspiranta, paląc chciwie, dając odpocząć oczom w wiosennym zmierzchu, nasłuchując. Za ścianą stukała maszyna do pisania. Na ulicy szumiały automobile. Zabrzęczał dzwonek tramwaju. Dalej jeszcze, w ponilfgaardzkich koszarach, grano na capstrzyk całemu batalionowi Rivskich. Znowu bliżej, za uchylonymi drzwiami, artyści zaszemrali głośniej, pewnie przy wydawaniu kolacji. Albo wpadli na jakiś nowy, olśniewający sposób obrażania obywateli w środku miasta. Roche'a zaczęło z wolna nachodzić mroczne podejrzenie, że może areszt też zaplanowali jako jakąś futurystyczną manifestację.  
– Bogowie, ześlijcie jakąś wojnę – mruknął, gasząc niedopałek o framugę. – Zanim jeszcze ja tu zwariuję.


End file.
